You're Not Alone
by deathofabyss
Summary: Chopper didn't know where he was and had no one to turn to. He tried to looking for that person, but will he be able to find him? (One shot)


"Doctor?" The reindeer whispered as he searched through the snowy forest. He made sure he didn't make too much noise and aware of his surroundings. He didn't want any of the Laphans to appear right before him and attack then and there.

It was getting darker and darker, and Chopper still couldn't find Dr. Hiluluk. He didn't know where the man had gone off too, or how this even started. All he knew was that he was walking down the forest in search of the quack doctor.

The young reindeer bit his lip and held his bag tightly as he walked through the forest. He was definitely scared of not only what might happen to him, but also to Hiluluk. He was scared to the point that his fur didn't provide enough warmth for him anymore.

"Doctor..." he mumbled as tears started to form in his eyes.

What if the doctor left him for good? What if he was actually thrown out already? He knew that everyone in town saw him as a monster, so maybe Hiluluk saw it the same way.  
Chopper was trembling as the thoughts kept on appearing, his tears kept falling and he just fell to his knees. He sat down, bended his legs closer to him and hugged it.

He was alone once more.

As the night drew closer, winds became harsher. Chopper felt the winds brush through his fur and did his best keep himself warm.

"Chopper is that you?"

The reindeer's ears flicked as he heard the familiar voice. He raised his head, stood up and turned towards different directions searching for that voice.

"Doctor is that you? Where are you?" Chopper shouted as he ran towards the source of the voice.

He kept on hearing the doctor's voice saying different things.

"Tony Tony Chopper, it's a great name isn't it?"

"This is the symbol of faith and conviction!"

"Chopper, you'll become a great doctor!"

Tears suddenly streamed down Chopper's cheeks. His surroundings suddenly fading, but he kept running towards the source of the voice. He didn't want to be alone again, he didn't want to lose the only person who considered him as family.

Soon enough Chopper saw a figure just ahead of him. A smile started to form on the reindeer's face. He kept running towards that man and shouted, "Doctor! It's me, Chopper!"

Suddenly Chopper came to a pause. Something felt strange. The doctor was sitting on the snow opening his brief case and took out a bottle and a small cup.

"Doc...tor...?" The reindeer whispered as he was unable to move.

"A monster will be coming here soon... Don't hurt him! He's my son." The quack stated with a grin on his face. The man then mumbled "Don't worry Chopper, your mushroom won't kill me..."

Hiluluk then raised the cup and shouted, "This has truly been a great life!"

Slowly the doctor drank the contents of the cup, and Chopper could only utter a few words, "Doctor... no..."

In a flash, the reindeer saw the doctor die right in front of him due to the sudden explosion.

"DOCTOR!" the reindeer shouted as he ran towards where Hilluk had originally sat, but he was obviously too late.

Chopper couldn't do anything, he fell on his knees once more and the tears kept falling. He tried to cover his eyes with his hooves to prevent the tears from falling, but he couldn't. He knew the doctor wouldn't want to see him crying over his death, yet it was impossible for the tears to stop.

Everything started to darken and the only thing Chopper could do was cry. He was alone, he had no one to run to, and worse of all he was scared.

As the tears kept falling, Chopper suddenly felt a warm feeling over his shoulder. He blinked his eyes and saw a hand holding his shoulder. He wondered whose it was, but it felt strangely familiar.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Chopper!"

The reindeer's eyes widened, the darkness surrounding him started to fade away. He knew whose voice this was.

Chopper started feeling warmer as he slowly felt more hands patting his back, shoulder or hat. He tried to see whose these hands were, and when he turned around, his eyes widened. His clothes suddenly became different. Instead of his usual dark pink shorts, he wore a stripped white and yellow shirt, and orange shorts. His pink hat was protected with a helmet.

Colors started appearing in the background painting a very familiar setting to him, and there he saw the familiar faces in front of him.

"CHOPPER!" The voices called out to him.

The reindeer had a big smile on his face, his tears stopped falling and he started running towards the group of people in front of him and jumped at them to give everyone a hug.

"LUFFY! EVERYONE!" the Strawhat crew's doctor shouted as everyone returned the hug of their most precious doctor.


End file.
